Love in Evolution
by bear511
Summary: Ciel And Alois are mutants in the marvel universe and go to the Xaiver institute based before M-day don't worry if you haven't read the comics ill do my best to explain the characters. there will be some AloisxCiel or CielxAlois whatever you like and some yaoi and lemon later and this is a modern day AU so the characters will be a little bit OOC
1. introductions

**So here's a new story , it seems like a good idea to me and I really like black butler and x-men so I thought what would happen if I put Ciel and Alois in the Marvel universe. **

* * *

_Alois Trancy_

"I still don't understand why is this happening to me" the blonde boy asked.

"Its all part of Evolution, We don't have a say in it" The bald man in the wheelchair said in a soothing tone "it'll only get worst if your on your own, trust me At the Xavier institute you can get an education, a place to sleep, and make friends with people like us" the man said smiling.

"Why should I trust you, my own parents tried to kill me when they realized that I was a freak" The young boy said wiping away a tear.

"I promise you Alois no one will hurt you, please if you ever change your mind just think very hard of my name "Charles Xavier" all telekinetics like you have a bit of telepathy in them" Xavier said smiling a bit before rolling away in his wheelchair.

Alois not knowing what the man had just said crawled out of the corner he was hiding in and ran after the old man, "Wait! I want to come with you"! Alois yelled.

* * *

_Ciel Phantomhive_

When waking up Ciel groaned and clutched his head "Ah- my head feels as if someone is screwing in nails" Ciel said standing up and stumbling towards his bedroom door "must get... down... stairs" Ciel lastly said before fainting and collapsing on the ground.

A couple days later Ciel woke up in the hospital completely confused of why he was there and why there was a old bald dude in the room with him. "Ah good you're awake" the bold man that was in a wheelchair said smiling at Ciel "I was beginning to worry that you'd never wake up"

"Who are you, Where's my parents... HELP! someone, There's a molester are in my room!" Ciel yelled obviously not thinking strait.

"Calm down son, I am here to offer you shelter" The man said.

"Where's my parents"! Ciel yelled.

The man looked down at his lap and then back at Ciel "There dead, you killed them" the man said in a sad voice handing Ciel the police report and pictures.

Ciel read the page staring at it for a while before setting the pages down "how... how and why did this happen" the young boy asked.

the old man smiled slightly "Evolution, your mutation has kicked in due to puberty. Its common now a days that during puberty kids DNA have begun to change, altering slightly a new gene that I like to call the X-gene, it has began to show up and cause a mutation that allows people that have it to have a certain power" The man explained to Ciel who was listening curiously.

"What kind of power?" Ciel asked interested in what the old man had to say.

"Everyone's is different I myself have telepathy 'you see you have a special gift that allows you to emit pleasure or pain at the touch'" the man said telepathically. "you can learn how to use this ability at my school ,the Xaiver institute, I am the founder Professor Charles Xaiver" the man said holding out a brochure to Ciel who took a couple minute to read it through, finally done Ciel put the book down.

"Fine, Ill go" Ciel said convinced.

Xaiver smiled holding out a hand to Ciel who pushed the hand away "Come Ciel, I have the limo outside with the things that were salvaged from your home" Xaiver said leading Ciel to the hospitals elevator.

* * *

The ride to the institute was long and silent, walking into the building Ciel followed Xaiver who gave him a tour of the mansion till he stopped in front of one of the rooms that was marked vacant "this is where you will sleep come to my office anytime this week to get your school schedule if you have any questions ask anyone, they will be more than happy to help you"Xaiver said with a smile before turning his wheelchair and rolling away.

Opening the door to his room Ciel looked into the room and sighed "well its not home, but it'll due" Ciel said to himself walking into the room and setting his two bags of what was left of his things on one of the beds. The door to the room creaked shyly open to reveal a boy slightly taller than Ciel, the boy had blonde messy hair and was wearing baggy ripped jeans and a shirt that made him look like he got his clothes from the dumpster at goodwill.

"Oh, you must be my roommate... hi i'm Alois Trancy" the Blonde called Alois said waving shyly and walking towards the other bed.

"Um- Hi I'm Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive" Ciel said staring at Alois who just sat there on his bed surrounded by nothing "were is all of your belongings?" Ciel asked unpacking some of his salvaged belongings.

Alois looked down shrugging slightly "I don't own anything, just these clothes" Alois responded pointing to what he was wearing. "But its alright the bald man said someone will take me out tomorrow to buy all the clothes I want" Alois said smiling excitedly.

'This boys must really be poor if he's excited to buy clothes' Ciel thought to himself.

"Hey you want to go get something to eat, its about dinner time here" Alois offered standing up adjusting his pants that were to big.

Ciel really didn't want to be seen with someone that looked as raggedy as Alois did but as he was about to say no his stomach growled from hunger and Ciel blushed from embarrassment "Fine, I guess" Ciel sighed standing up and walking with the boy out the door.

* * *

**So yeh that's the first Chapter, its nothing much but please review and tell me what you think and if you want more. Don't forget to favorite and follow if you like it**


	2. First day

**The next chapter finally up, thank you all who reviewed telling me to continue please keep the reviews coming they inspire me and cause me to post faster. Also I will be posting another AloisxCiel fanfic up soon so please keep an eye out for it.**

_Ciel's pov_

Why am here?

I know its because im a... a whatever it is that old man called me but why am I walking beside this boy that I barely met and down a hallway of a building I barely came to?

"we've been walking for ten minutes do you know were we are even going?" I complained to the other boy who stopped to think.

"now come to think of it I've never really been to the dining hall" ,my eye twitched when hearing this, I wanted to run up and slap the blonde across the face for being so stupid. We then walked for five more minutes before finding what we were looking for, the dining hall with two grand doors that opened to what looked like something from a five star hotel, I am a bit impressed but still I've seen better.

Walking into the room we looked curiously around till we spotted were the chef was serving food, walking there Alois sopped infront of me causing me to bump into him "whats wrong?" ,I swear this blonde is so frustrating.

"m-m-monster" he whispered to me pointing to a giant pile of rocks that were in the form of a man "on second thought maybe we should go back to the room this looks a 'bit too scary" this boy shouldn't judge people when he looks like he just crawled out of the sewers.

I walked towards the line grabbing a tray while Alois stood behind me clutching onto my arm "Get Off" ,shaking my arm he just clenched tighter on my sleeve obviously not wanting to let go. looking at the chef I chuckled "What are you wearing" ,the man looked ridiculous wearing a skin tight suit of red and black (deadpool).

The man looked at me "this is what I get for community service... alright today were serving waffles what flavor do you like, little boy" he said grinning through his mask.

"_Waffles?_ what kind of dinner is that?"

"well sorry shorty for not making a gourmet meal but it took me like fifteen minutes to make these things, I put in a lot of blood and sweat into these things. You know how hard it is to use the microwave here, theres so many freaking buttons and I cant even count how many fires there were"

After getting our meals I walked toward one of the vacant seats in the dining hall, sitting down I noticed that Alois followed me and set himself in the seat next to me. "oh I almost forgot to tell you when they take me to the mall they want you to go along for... roommate bonding" Alois said smiling to me, I sighed nodding in agreement to him before picking up my fork to begin eating.

Tomorrows going to be a long day.

* * *

_Alois' pov_

Waking up to sunlight hitting me in the face I groan, sitting up and stretching I look around myself and see Ciel walking out of the bathroom, A towel wrapped around his waist. He walks towards his dresser and bends over to pick something up and right as he does a gust of wind comes blowing from a open window lifting Ciel's towel enough for me to see _everything_. My eyes go wide and my mind goes wild saving the moment that I wished would last longer. He was so big yet so short, how... how is someone his height that _big _down there. After the wind goes away and the towel gets settled back down Ciel takes the clothes he's gathered and sets them on his bed. Ciel then removes the towel, I watch as the naked boy dresses himself.

Once he's done he turns around towards me "what, aren't you going to get dressed too... we still are going shopping aren't we" I nod in agreement standing up with him we both walk towards the bathroom. We both brush our teeth and Ciel lets me take a shower as he waits outside the bathroom.

I turn on the shower, take off my clothes and step in the tub letting the water run on me. Over and over again thoughts of ciel stripping in front of me and _only_ me kept on popping in my head.

Why am I thinking of him all of a sudden?

I've never really thought about guys that way before, Hell I've never thought about anyone that way.

Am I gay?

About fifteen minutes later I turn off the water, stepping out of the tub I pick up a towel and start to dry myself. After dressing I step out of the bathroom to see that Ciel is already ready to go.

* * *

_Ciels pov_

Finally we arrive at the mall that was rather big and looked quite nice. Once out of the car the man that drove us ,Scott Summers, handed Alois a gold MasterCard who took it rather excitedly. Really, if I was Scott i'd be worried to give someone that looks as wretched as Alois does a credit card. Once Scott left Alois and I made our way to the Mall, the blonde next to me walking faster than he should. We were greeted by Macys first, a rather boring store but that didn't stop that idiot blonde from running around looking at every little object. After looking at everything in macys with Alois he dragged me to where the rest of the stores were.

"Which store do you want to go to First Ciel?" he asked with a wide smile.

Why is he asking me?

Should I really care, and why am I even here in the first place?

I led Alois to the second floor of the mall and towards Hot Topic, I don't know much about Alois but he did ask me what store_ I_ wanted to go to. Walking into the store I leave Alois standing there as I go to the back of the store to look at the music they have on display.

* * *

_Alois'__ pov_

I watch as Ciel walks away, what should I do, I've never really been shopping on my own. My thoughts get interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice "hello sir, do you need any help?" I turn towards the lady nodding awkwardly "what do you need help with?" she asks me.

I think for a second before answering "I'd like to buy a new wardrobe... something that'll make me stand out, but not look like a freak also something that will compliment my figure" I tell the lady who takes a moment to think before smiling.

* * *

_Ciel's pov_

After I was done looking at the music I look around the store till I stop and stare at Alois who is carrying a pile of clothing and has help carrying another pile "Im ready" he tells me smiling, I nod and go toward the register to purchase the clothing.

We ended out carrying five bags of Alois' new clothes I then lead him to the Apple store. inside I take him to the cashier who smiled at us "hello and how may I help you " the man said with a friendly smile.

"yes I'd like to buy two iPhone 5's one for each of us and five hundred dollars worth of Apple store credit" the lady looked at me funny probably amazed at how well I could handle myself. Alois looked around the store in curiosity playing with the all the devices they had on display. I smile and chuckle at Alois' child like curiosity, I call Alois over when the lady comes back with the stuff I requested. The lady then activated the phones and I paid as Alois looked at his new phone.

Once done paying we headed toward the food court buying some milk shakes we sit at one of the tables to rest from carrying all the bags.

* * *

_Back at the institute_

Finally back Ciel and Alois head back to their room, Alois instantly dumping all of the clothes onto his bed. Ciels eyes widend when seeing that most of the clothes were for the opposite gender, shrugging it off Ciel headed to the bathroom.

Walking out of the restroom Ciel's eyes again widened at the site of Alois in one of the outfits he bought. The blonde was wearing black booty shorts, a low cut sleeveless Blood on the Dance Floor tank top and pink knee high socks. Ciel's stared at the view of Alois posing in front of the mirror "So how do I look" Alois asked turning around smiling.

Ciel sighed "ridiculous" he answered.

Alois shrugged not really caring knowing that the boy was lying due to the slight blush on his face.


End file.
